doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tomb of the Cybermen (DVD)
In 2002, The Tomb of the Cybermen was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb The once-feared Cybermen have disappeared from the universe without trace. An expedition from Earth arrives on Telos — homeworld of the Cybermen — to try and discover exactly what has become of the silver giants. Soon after the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria join the archaeological party, the first mysterious death occurs. With the group now stranded on Telos, it becomes clear that the Cybermen may not be as 'dead' as it was first thought... Beneath the planet's surface, giant ice-tombs hold the last remains of the Cybermen in a frozen sleep. And someone is working to re-activate them from their slumber... Special features *Commentary by Frazer Hines and Deborah Watling *Introduction by Morris Barry, Director *Behind-the-Scenes at BBC Visual Effects *Exclusive 'Tombwatch' documentary *Unused Title Sequence Tests and 8mm Cine Footage *Photo Gallery and On-Screen Production Notes Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb The once-feared Cybermen have disappeared from the universe without trace. An expedition from Earth arrives on Telos — homeworld of the Cybermen — to try and discover exactly what has become of the silver giants. Soon after the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria join the archaeological party, the first mysterious death occurs. With the group now stranded on Telos, it becomes clear that the Cybermen may not be as 'dead' as it was first thought... Beneath the planet's surface, giant ice-tombs hold the last remains of the Cybermen in a frozen sleep. And someone is working to re-activate them from their slumber... Special features *Commentary by Frazer Hines and Deborah Watling *Introduction by Morris Barry, Director *Behind-the-Scenes at BBC Visual Effects *Exclusive 'Tombwatch' documentary *Unused Title Sequence Tests and 8mm Cine Footage *Photo Gallery and On-Screen Production Notes Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb The once-feared Cybermen have disappeared from the universe without trace. On Telos, homeworld of the extinct silver giants, a secret expedition arrives from Earth on a quest to find their last remains. Having blasted through a mountainside to "a pair of doors," the archaeological party suffers their first casualty just as the TARDIS materializes. As usual, the Doctor and his companions, Jamie and Victoria, have turned up at the worst moment, but the Doctor's ready knowledge of the Cybermen soon wins them a begrudging respect. Despite regular warnings from the Doctor, the expedition probes deeper and deeper into the site, whose Cyberman artifacts always seem to have a life of their own. Special features *Commentary by actors Frazer Hines and Deborah Watling *Exclusive Tombwatch Documentary *Introduction by director Morris Barry *Pop-Up Production Notes *Unused Title Sequence and 8mm Cine Footage *Behind-the-Scenes at BBC Visual Effects *Photo Gallery *Who's Who Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Patrick Troughton Category:Items starring or written by Frazer Hines Category:Items starring or written by Deborah Watling Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a PG rating